The Countdown (The Clock is Ticking)
by Mr. NBA
Summary: [Post Rebellion] La conversión de Homura en "demonio" trajo consigo un mundo utópico donde ninguna recuerda quien es, excepto por una persona que recuerda bien quien es y que tiene claro su nuevo propósito aquí: tratar de controlar a Homura y evitar que su mundo sea destruido por una nueva amenaza latente...
1. Heel Turn?

**Finalmente, luego de años, lustros, décadas, siglos, milenios, eones, eras… me he dignado a publicar un fanfiction. Esta vez vengo con uno de esta serie que me encanto mucho y debo decir que me marco mucho también :3.**

 **Esta historia está situada después de Rebellion Story (la peli tres) contiene spoilers así que ruego ver esa obra de arte antes de leer este fic.**

 **Antes quisiera hacer un par de agradecimientos, a** ** _Lord_** **Bustercall por presentarme la serie y ayudarme con este proyecto, a mi amigo PSI Ness 1 por apoyarme siempre (sos grosso brother, sábelo) y a sanslash332, porque con sus consejos he aprendido bastante.**

 **Bien, una vez hecho esto, ¡Estoy listo!**

 **Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica es propiedad de Shaft, el siguiente escrito no tiene fines de lucro, lo juro por el dakimakura de Mami Tomoe que descansa en mi habitación.**

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 **(The Clock is Ticking)**

 **Capítulo 1: Heel Turn? ***

-¿Es esa es Kaname Madoka?- Pregunto Kyouko Sakura a Mami Tomoe

-Sí- respondió la rubia de coletas en forma de tornillo –Es la Ley de los Ciclos que un día nos llevara a nosotras también-

Un resplandor en el horizonte les señalo la llegada de ella, la ángel de las chicas mágicas apareció por un portal entre círculos, por la estrella de seis puntas, junto a ellas en un carruaje tirado por un elefante por una camino de flores venían sus dos Heraldos, Sayaka y Nagisa, esta vez acompañándola para llevarse a la chica de cabello negro. Abrió sus ojos, dos preciosos orbes dorados.

-Ahora lo recuerdo- dijo –Vine hasta aquí por Homura-chan. No puedo creer que haya olvidado algo tan importante como eso- saco la lengua un poco por su error

-Bueno, también había una interferencia bastaaante molesta- la ayudo Sayaka haciendo referencia a los incubadores –Terminamos tomando el camino largo y difícil- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero

-Nos tomó un buen rato, ¿eh?- agrego Nagisa que se divertía con sus burbujas

Homura abrió sus ojos por última vez, vio todo a su alrededor, para terminar viéndola a ella, por fin.

-Perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto- se disculpó Madoka -has trabajado tan duro-

-Madoka… - dijo ella débilmente

–Ahora vamos, estaremos juntas para siempre- continuo diciendo su amiga con su dulce voz

Homura Akemi por fin estaría con ella, tanto esfuerzo por fin tendría su recompensa… ¿o no?

-Sí, juntas…- dijo fríamente-He esperado tanto tiempo por esto- ¿Qué es lo que motiva a la gente a cometer actos insensatos? ¿Qué es lo que motivo a Akemi Homura a hacer lo que hizo? ¿Ambición? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Miedo? … ¿O quizá algo más? El amor no entiende de lógicas, y si es necesaria hacer una locura por esa persona, ya tienes motivos suficientes.

Homura cometió una locura desesperada ese día... sin aviso de nada, sin una señal clara de que iba hacer lo que hizo. Solo puso una sonrisa desquiciada y tomo las manos de Madoka. Eso dejo frías a todas. Sayaka fue la primera en reaccionar, atino a saltar del carruaje y comenzar a correr por el sendero, esperando no haber reaccionado tarde.

-¿Homura-chan?- pregunto inocentemente ella

-Al fin… te tengo- dijo mientras su Soul Gem se corrompía por completo, dando rienda suelta a un halo cristalino de colores predominante oscuros.

Las demás comenzaron a reaccionar pero sin movimiento, atraparon al equivalente de una Diosa de las chicas mágicas, ¿Cómo partes asimilando eso?

-O-Oye, ¿Qué…?- dijo algo asustada Kyouko

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto alterada Mami, eso no se lo esperaba nadie –¿Akemi-san?-

Sayaka seguía corriendo, el hermoso sendero se le hacía interminable, tenía que evitarlo, evitar que Homura le hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después a Madoka. Nagisa estaba aún en el carruaje, pero cuenta de un detalle tenebroso – ¡Su gema muto a algo peor que una maldición!- decidió que lo mejor era tomar su forma de Charlotte para llegar rápido-

\- ¡Mierda, esto es malo!- exclamo Miki – ¡Pero que será! ¿Deseo? ¿Insatisfacción? No es otra cosa, pero que…- se detuvo de golpe, la respuesta le llego en seco ¿Por qué había caído ella en las líneas de tiempo anteriores? Pero no dijo nada, se calló la respuesta, era muy posible que acertara, pero decidió guardar silencio debido a la situación en la que estaba. De todas maneras se preguntó si de verdad ese sentimiento podría hacer mutar a una chica mágica en algo más. De todas maneras decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y solo siguió corriendo.

-Puede que nunca comprendan mis motivos, creo nadie lo haría… este sentimiento por ella es solo mío, para y por Madoka- murmuro en forma de "excusa". Había una fuerte ventisca producto de la explosión de poder.

-¡Homura chan... no... Me vas a destruir! - dijo aquel ángel con voz desesperada con un ligero tono de dolor. Entonces paso: Madoka fue dividida en dos, siendo su cuerpo separado de su deseo. El lugar se comenzó a fraccionar, como la gema de Homura.

-Te lo dije Madoka… no te dejare ir de nuevo- su cuerpo fue recibido por Homura con los brazos abiertos enfundándola en un abrazo. La Gema expulso un haz de luz violeta cubierto por una esencia de colores oscuros, que representaban la corrupción en ella. Nadie le tomo el peso a la magnitud del acto de Homura Akemi…

Solo una se dio cuenta del impacto inmediato, pero cuando por inercia se siguió moviendo una puerta salida de la nada se abrió súbitamente delante de ella y se cerró en cuanto la chica de cabello azul entro a ese espacio, siendo pasado por alto por todas, ya que estaban más preocupadas de lo que acababa de hacer Homura.

* * *

-Homura Akemi, de todas las cosas estúpidas que podías hacer... ¡¿porque justo haces la que no debías por nada del mundo debías hacer?!- dijo un sujeto de cabello negro y patillas largas tomándose el puente de la nariz, vestía una chaqueta azul abotonada y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color. Abrió sus ojos de color pardo, para dar una mirada de exasperación exagerada a su asistente en su oficina.* – ¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Porque me traicionas?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque planita?! ¡Tenías potencial! ¡Además tenía un encuentro con tú amiga! ¡Trabajarían con nosotros! ¡Pero porque diablos hiciste esto!- golpeaba la mesa con rabia

-Francamente no lo entiendo- dijo su asistente de cabello verde y vestía una chaqueta con un short del mismo color en un tono más oscuro, tenía una expresión de duda en su rostro –Digo, sí, la chica sufrió mucho por su mejor amiga, y la entiendo las primeras cinco veces, pero esto es extraño, ¿tanta obsesión tenía por su mejor amiga?-

Hasta que escucharon en esa revelación que uno de los dos creía correcta. Saria* rogaba a sus diosas que eso no haya sido lo que realmente escucharon.

-¿…Dijo… Amor…?- su cara era una perfecta definición de incredulidad, que luego se distorsionó en una perfecta careta de malicia mezclada con emoción… la de cabello verde no sabía cómo lo iba a aguantar ahora…

-¡Dijo Amor!- dijo el licenciado con incredulidad e irradiando emoción -¡Ja Ja! ¡Lo sabía Saria, lo sabía!- exclamo levantando su puño en señal de victoria -¡Milagro! ¡Gracias Autor por favor concedido!- dijo persignándose mal al mismo tiempo -¡Finalmente lo tengo! ¡Tengo mi anhelado Yuri con lolis! ¡¿No es Genial?!- termino de exclamar extasiado con brillo en sus ojos –Y tú que decías que no ¡JA!- Se mofo su jefe. Saria solo lo miraba incomoda, aunque también se abofeteo mentalmente por no haber notado ese sentimiento obvio de la pelinegra hacia la de pelo rosa.

-Bien Saria, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡espera por mí, precioso MadoHomu!- exclamo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, abrirla y sacar a Sayaka Miki de allí

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué…?- dijo extrañada la de cabello azul -¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Bienvenida a mi oficina Sayaka Miki...- dijo el patilludo –Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es el Profesor y la loli que tiene el pelo verde es mi asistente Saria… tiene más edad que la que aparenta-

-Un gusto…- correspondió por modales ella –Pero aún no me ha dicho que es esto y porque estoy aquí…-

-Hey, más despacio Capi- comenzó el profesor –Pero si tan apurada estas iré al grano rápido. Esta es mi oficina, es un sitio atemporal así que lo que se supone que esté haciendo Homura, que es declarar que hizo esto por amor y atrapar al cabrón Kyubey o algo así no nos afectara- le revelo él –Y tú estás aquí porque te necesito en este juego- dijo apuntándola con el índice –quiero que tú seas mi caballito de batalla en este juego y te necesito adentro con tus memorias intactas, ya que Homucifer va a parchar recuerdos vomitivamente lindos sus SD cerebrales… no formatear ya que ella no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo… de hecho ni Madoka tiene ese poder… explicaría el porqué, pero divagaría aún más en eso y el autor necesita que los tenga a ustedes pendientes de esta cosa y blablablabla-

Sayaka trato de entender algo, así que para confirmar sus pensamientos pregunto

-Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que todas perderán sus recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores?-

-Captas rápido Miki, me ahorras explicaciones- dijo el maestro sacando unas galletas rectangulares -¿Quieres?- ofreció él

-No, gracias…- respondió ella, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos –Pero de todas maneras, ¿Por qué me necesita a mí? Digo, yo técnicamente estoy muerta…- dijo ella

-Pues, eso ya verás cómo eso se va a solucionar… y te necesito a ti porque eres la única con el poder suficiente para darle pelea a Homura… Mami y Kyouko son grandes guerreras y Nagisa tiene mucha ventaja con Charlotte, pero tú eres casi tan hábil como ellas y puedes invocar a tú bruja, por ende tú y solo tú Sayaka puedes darle guerra a Homura, estas casi a su nivel…- y luego dijo –Además puede que algo malo pase en tu universo, no, no me refiero a la petankko* demoniaca, yo digo algo realmente malo… no diré nada más hasta que vea que tan cerca este él-

La jovencita comenzó a tratar procesar esa información – ¿Que tan malo es?-

-Considera que solo su presencia deja en nada la destrucción que causaba Walpurgis-

-Ok, eso sí es malo- dijo la espadachín – ¿Entonces ustedes están aquí para ayudar o quieren algo más?-

-jaja, eres muy perspicaz chica, sí, estamos aquí para ayudar, pero claro, nada es gratis en la vida como dicen por allí, de todas maneras no es demasiado lo que vamos a pedir a cambio… y si fallamos tenemos un plan B- dijo él

-¿Plan B?- pregunto la chica

-Información Clasificada- respondió Saria

-Como bien dijo nuestra Mikuru* sin tanta trama, es información secreta- agrego el

-okey, entiendo eso- y luego se percató de un detalle

-Espere… ¿usted hablo con Madoka el otro día o me equivoco?-

-En efecto waifu de Kyouko, hable con tu jefa el otro día, precisamente de esto mismo -

-Sí, con razón creía haberlo conocido- y luego noto como se había referido hacia su persona -… espere, ¿Qué de quién?-

-¿Crees que no note como mirabas a esa lolirroja?- dijo el profesor muy agudo en sus observaciones –Además Internet tiene muchas cosas entre ustedes dos y seamos honestos, creo que tú no estás en contra de la idea de ser algo de ella, ¿no es así?-

-Oiga, entre yo y Kyouko no hay nada…- respondió ella firme, con un tono ¿decepcionado? Pero…

-Entonces ¿porque te sonrojas tanto braguitas azules?- le pregunto el profe con su sonrisa socarrona. Era cierto, ella esta tan roja como un tomate con ese comentario –Vamos niñita, no es malo que te gusten las chicas… digo, la "diosa" a la que sirves es lesbiana…- aun sonrojada la de pelo azul exclamo enfadada

-Cállate, Madoka no es lesbiana- pero luego dijo ya con los colores en su tono natural haciendo una mueca de despreocupación –bah… eso no me lo creo ni yo…-

-a ella le gusta mucho la pelinegra, ¿verdad?- pregunto el maestro interesado

-Madoka se desvivía vigilándola… que eso te dé una idea- respondió la de cabello azul

-Jo-der, y yo que pensaba que solo Homura tenía problemas con lo de ser stalker… pero si son tal para cual…- finalizo el maestro

-Sí, yo también lo creo… aunque eso no quiere decir que no esté enojada con ella por lo que acaba de hacer…-

-Creo que no solo tú Miki…- sentencio el –La rosadita también va estar encabronada cuando se entere de lo que Homura hizo… aunque creo que actuara como una tsundere cliché cuando se entere el porqué lo hizo-

-Sí, pero creo que pasara un buen rato antes de que eso pasó- concluyo Sayaka

-Lo ideal sería que pasaran 10 años al menos, para que el que las asecha considere que su universo no valga la pena el esfuerzo-

-Eso es mucho tiempo… y él es un ser impaciente- rebatió Saria

-Bueno, eso es cierto… quizá unos 3 años estaría bien- dijo el maestro –Si bien es impaciente es bastante atento a esos detalles-

-No creo que pueda esconderle algo así a Madoka tanto tiempo… pero si es por el bien de mi mundo, tendré que hacer el intento- declaro Sayaka

-Ese sacrificio valdrá la pena, créeme, ahora- y el profesor se levantó de su asiento -creo que el universo de Homura ya está listo, así que debes volver allí para no despertar sospechas, o más bien, tantas sospechas- y agrego –Recuerda esto, no estás sola, te estaremos apoyando desde afuera, y además tienes a tus otras amigas para hablar el tema y conseguir ayuda- tras eso abrió la puerta de su oficina –Buena suerte-

-Gracias Profesor por la confianza, prometo ser de ayuda para esto- se despidió ella abandonando el lugar –Tenga por seguro que no le fallare-

-Eso espero…- dijo el maestro cuando salió

* * *

Al salir de la oficina sus ropas cambiaron a su uniforme escolar, el cual echaba de menos vestir, y sintió una sensación que había vivido en el pasado, pero no supo decir con exactitud que era. También se percató que estaba en el puente que daba al camino hacia el colegio…

Y allí vio a la persona que no hubiera pensado ver de inmediato al llegar allí. Allí estaba, en una mesa sentada tomando un jugo en una copa la nueva regente del universo, Homura Akemi

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- lanzo el primer disparo Sayaka

-Ya veo, parece que entiendes lo que ha sucedido, Miki Sayaka-Respondió Homura, igualmente vestida con sus ropas escolares, pero ahora tiene un pendiente en forma de lagarto en su oreja izquierda y tiene una mueca de ¿locura?, pero manteniendo ese tono serio que la caracteriza

-¡Haz roto una parte de la "Ley del Ciclo"! ¡El poder de salvación que era la esperanza de todas las chicas mágicas!- volvió a soltar Miki

-Todo lo que tome fue una pequeña pieza de eso- dijo posando su dedo en la copa y comenzando a juntar sus manos -Solo los registros de la persona que Madoka fue antes de que dejo de existir. De alguna manera todos ustedes también terminaron siendo involucrados… y parece que no pueden regresar a dónde sea que hayan estado- dijo refiriéndose al Valhala mágico

-¿Qué derecho tienes para hacer todo esto?-

-Ahora soy una existencia conocida como el mal, un ser que altera la providencia y actúa como agitador para este mundo- e invadiendo el espacio personal de Sayaka continuo – ¿Es natural que altere las leyes establecidas por un Dios, no crees?-

-¡¿Pretendes destruir el universo?!- Sayaka se alteró por ello, invocando a Oktavia desde las aguas debajo del puente

-Luego de que todos los espectros hayan sido destruidos, quizá lo haga- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabello con su mano –Cuando ese tiempo llegue, supongo que podré ser tu enemigo- el jugo de la copa comenzó a aumentar su cantidad, por ende se desbordo y comenzó a derramarse en el piso, llegando hasta los pies de la joven, mientras el cielo tomaba un color violeta –¿Pero crees que podrás oponerte a mí, Miki Sayaka?- y con un aplauso borro a la bruja –"¿Qué es esto?"- pensó Sayaka –"Es muy poderosa"-

-Incluso ahora, tus recuerdos están cambiando gradualmente, ¿no es así?- Obviamente eso la puso en aprietos, ella iba a recordar todo y no podía delatarse tan rápido

-"Actúa"- escucho la voz del maestro, a lo que Sayaka poso su palma en la frente. Se escuchaba el ruido de alguien corriendo en el fondo, por los alegres gimoteos que reconoció, supuso que era Nagisa

-Es verdad, yo… creo que antes fui parte de un ser más grande... Sé que estuve conectada a un poder que existió fuera de este mundo, pero ya no puedo recordar lo que era- dijo tratando de sonar lo más perdida posible, mientras la otra heraldo comenzó a girar expresando una enorme alegría –Debí haber estado en otro lado y no aquí- dijo cubriendo su rostro con una mano, como si intentara recordar

-¿Porque no simplemente disfrutas la felicidad de tener otra oportunidad de vivir como humano? Algún día, te olvidaras de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y este lugar te parecerá muy común- finalizo ella con su sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

-¡Incluso si eso llegase a pasar, la única cosa que no olvidaré!- dijo con un toque de dramatismo –¡Es que tú Akemi Homura, eres un demonio!- unas muñecas que al parecer eran las familiares de Homura comenzaron a lanzarle tomates por alguna razón, con muy mala puntería hay que decir, mientras la demonio ponía una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, lo que intimido un poco a la de pelo azul

-Deberíamos pretender ser amigables en el día a día si eres agresiva todo el tiempo incluso ella podría a odiarte- finalmente uno dio en su cabeza, deshaciéndose como pintura roja en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

El cielo volvió a su azul natural, mientras escucho el saludo de Kyosuke e Hitomi que estaban parados a su lado

-Hola Sayaka, buenos días- saludo educadamente el violinista

-Buenos días, Sayaka-san- imito el gesto la acompañante de este

Oh… claro- entonces allí comprendió lo que le dijo el profesor que el problema de que no estuviera "viva" se solucionaría rápido. Eso era lo que había sentido al salir… se sentía viva de nuevo, por eso es que Nagisa estaba tan alegre correteando por allí. Tratando de ocultar su emoción sin mucho éxito al principio ella correspondió el saludo.

-Etto… Buenos días. Buenos días a los dos- dijo dejándolos un poco confundidos

-Sucede algo Sayaka- pregunto el violinista

-¿Sayaka-chan, que pasa?- dijo Hitomi sacándola de eso

-Ah, nada... solo es que estoy muy feliz por algo que ocurrió- respondió ella con una sonrisa enorme... -"Incluso si esta es una realidad falsa... gracias Homura... ahora debo ayudarlas a todas"- pensó ella animada

-Válgame, pensé que esta chica haría una tontería, fue bueno confiar en ella- dijo el maestro desde su oficina -Ojala que lo logre... él se acerca, debemos mantener a las chicas lo menos activas en magia posible si es que no queremos que ese tío destruya este universo- dijo el profesor...

* * *

 **Referencias**

 ***1 = Significa en jerga de lucha libre volverse rudo (el malo). Pero ¿y ese signo de interrogación?**

 ***2 y 3 = Mi personaje y su asistente, el profesor es de mi creación (sí, es un OC) no se preocupen, aquí el no follara a ninguna de las protas (ni en ninguno de mis fics) así que respiren tranquilos. La otra es Saria, la misma del juego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

 ***4 = Se refiere a la tierna Mikuru Asahina, de la serie Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y agradecido. Como dicen por allí "el comentario es el motor de los escritores". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Demon Days

**Buenas Noches a todos menos a una por allí... :v**

 **Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de la cuenta atrás, un poco más corto que el anterior por motivos inexplicables ewe**

 **Pero ya que, ya pagare el largo con los siguientes, así que en fin. Pero antes de empezar, veamos la cajita de comentarios.**

 _ **RachetPower-chan:**_ **Esa era la idea y me gusta que te haya gustado (bien, eso sono redundante :v ).**

 ***cogiendo un chocolate y comiéndolo de un solo mordisco* y aquí esta la conti pues.**

 _ **PSI Ness 1**_ **: Tus dudas serán respondidas a medida que siga el fic... que, va ya te sabes como sigue :yaoming:**

 **Y lo se brother, gracias por estar siempre allí**

 **electra77: snif snif se que cumplí como autor cuando recibo un review de la persona que hizo "Cuentos para Master Hand" :'D (aprovecho para recomendar el fic)**

 **Bueno, pasas que cosan, lo importante es que dejo review :3**

 **Pues como tú dices, es algo complicado, sobre todo si comienzas a encerrarte en un laberinto sin salida y al final las cosas no salieron tan bien para ti (seh, pobre Homura-chan). Y espero que te guste la conti :3**

 **Bien, una vez hecho esto, comencemos, no sin antes dar los agradecimientos correspondientes a WrittingontheWalls por betearme el capitulo. ¡Gracias Danny! n.n**

 **Ahora si, vean el poder de mi magia gitana* (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica es propiedad de Shaft y el siguiente escrito no tiene fines de lucro, lo juro por mi peluche de Madoka vestida de Tatsumaki.**

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 **(The Clock is Ticking)**

 **Capitulo 2: Demon Days**

-Ya veo, entonces tú también un día serás mi enemiga... Pero no importa, siempre trataré de buscar tu felicidad-

Sayaka sintió como una puñalada en su corazón al escuchar lo que le dijo Homura a Madoka. Definitivamente la pelinegra se había vuelto loca de amor por su amiga de pelo rosa. Luego de un rato, la de cabello rosa abandonó el lugar seguida de su "enemiga" quien se giró hacia donde estaba ella. La había pillado.

-Es malo espiar a otras personas, ¿no lo sabes Miki Sayaka?- le preguntó la demonio.

-Seh, bueno, yo solo paseaba por aquí y quería ver qué le hacías a mi inocente y tierna amiga de la infancia...- respondió ella de forma casual.

-Tranquila, no le haré nada que ella no quiera hacer- respondió con su mismo tono de siempre, aunque era obvio el sentido que tenía la oración.

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme de alguien que puede alterar memorias?- Si Sayaka había aprendido algo era como sacar de quicio a las personas con el verbo.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo nunca alteraría las memorias de ella con ese fin-

-Vaya... ¿Pumpkin-san no quiere usar su nuevo juguete?- bien, si quería golpear a Homura ese era el camino correcto.

-Veo que no tienes aprecio por tu vida, ¿no?- respondió amenazante, apuntándola con la mano en forma de pistola.

-Meh, me da igual, total, si me matas el ente al que pertenezco despertara tarde o temprano y el día en que lo haga volveré a vivir... ¿O me equivoco?- Touche.

Homura se dio cuenta que no valía la pena acabar con Sayaka (aunque ganas no le faltaban), pero al final de todo, Madoka seguro le devolvería la vida, así que no pretendía hacer ese gasto de energía inútil. Bajó la mano y atinó a agitar su cabello e irse por el mismo camino que tomó Madoka.

-"¡Me he salvado de una!"- pensó para sus adentros la de cabello corto, agitada cuando la demonio salió del pasillo.

* * *

-Vaya, ¿esta es la chica que me querías presentar Ruí?- dijo una mujer de al menos unos 20 años que estaba junto al profesor y Saria en su oficina. Tenía el cabello de color blanco con rayas lavandas. Vestía como siempre un largo vestido blanco sin cuello con unas mangas largas y anchas, dejando solo ver sus dedos y palma. Tenía unos preciosos ojos lavanda, característica que compartía con su hija (junto a su peinado de frente despejada) y también había que admitir que era bastante guapa.

-Debo reconocer que tiene potencial- dijo mientras veía vídeos de ella -Pero no tiene defensa, básicamente es solo ofensiva, aunque ese _dash_ que tiene es brutal y le será muy útil en el futuro- se cruzó de piernas y apoyo su mentón en el puño. -Es un proyecto interesante el que me propones, Rui... Esta chica tiene bastante potencial e hiciste bien en llamarme, yo me ocuparé de prepararla, pero deberé encargarme de su defensa primero.-

-Sabía que aceptarías- le dijo el profesor confiado.

-Obvio, esa chica es un diamante en bruto y usa espadas, a mi hija ya mucho más no le puedo enseñar, así que, ¿por qué no? – respondió.

-Vaya, es cierto que Twilight ya es un prodigio en el uso de magia a su edad- comentó el maestro.

-Sí, también debo decir que estoy fascinada con su progreso, pero ahora centrémonos en Sayaka- indicó la dama.

-Tienes razón , mejor nos preocupamos de nuestro nuevo descubrimiento- levantó la mano para indicar una cosa más. -Por cierto... Deja de llamarme Ruí... Sabes que tengo que mantener mi identidad oculta.-

La maga solo lo miró y le respondió -Ruí, cariño, sabes que no me importan tus arreglos con el autor.-

-... No me jodas- maldijo en voz baja, no vaya a ser que esa bruja se enoje y lo mate.

* * *

El resto del día consistió en Sayaka siendo observada constantemente por Homura, y Madoka muriéndose de celos por ello sin saber la razón. Sayaka no hacía gran cosa, solo se dedicó a intentar entender qué diablos estaba pensando cuando tomó clases domésticas en vez de algo menos aburrido. Estar en clases con la señorita Saotome era un somnífero muy eficiente, no porque le desagradara, sino que ver a una adulta hablando de cómo preparar y cocinar huevos no era algo que le llamara la atención. Sabía como cocinar y Kyouko no era demasiado exigente con la comida, así que no se hacía muchos problemas al respecto.

Aunque debía admitirlo, estaba a gusto en clases después de tanto tiempo... Bueno, al menos se sentía como si fuera hace mucho tiempo. Homura estuvo 5 meses de chica mágica antes del incidente del desierto, por ende, Sayaka estuvo 5 meses siendo heraldo de Madoka. Pero bueno, gracias a Homura estaban en el punto de partida nuevamente: Abril de 2011. De nuevo inicio de clases.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Acaso tendría 14 años para siempre? Ser niña toda la vida sonaba bien... Pero después de 101 líneas de tiempo ya te comienza a desagradar la idea, sobre todo si en la mayoría de ellas mueres volviéndote bruja. La última estuvo bien para ella; acabó viviendo en la eternidad con su mejor amiga y... Ah... Faltaba Kyouko. Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

Ahora no sabía quién exactamente era ella para la pelirroja. Bueno, eran amigas y al parecer de las buenas. Dentro de sí le alegraba saber eso. Seguía siendo amiga de Madoka, aparentemente el internet había ayudado a mantener el contacto entre ellas, otra buena noticia. Lo de Kyosuke y Hitomi ya estaba superado, así que no se haría mala sangre con ellos. Como dijo el profesor, ya tenía otra persona en su corazón de "sirena" y no había platicado aún con Nagisa y Mami, pero suponía que su relación con ella y su senpai tampoco debería variar.

El problema era Homura Akemi. Su relación con ella nunca fue de las mejores, pero había comenzado a simpatizar con ella por el esfuerzo que había hecho por Madoka... Sin embargo, eso último que hizo... Digamos que lo dejaba en un empate. No la odia, pero tampoco le es muy agradable estar con ella. Lo único que podrían tener en común es que ambas quieren mucho a Madoka, aunque Miki claramente de manera diferente. Para ella es su mejor y más querida amiga. Fuera de ese vínculo, poco más.

Las clases terminaron y nuestra heroína de ojos azules al fin quedaba libre.

-¡Ah! Las clases de Saotome son taaaaaaaaan aburridas- se quejó la pelirroja estirándose en su asiento.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿por qué diablos habré elegido esto en vez de no sé... Religión?- agregó la de cabello azul, echada sobre su pupite.

-No sé por qué le pedí a papá no estar en religión...- se recriminó cabizbaja. Sayaka notó ese detalle, pero prefirió no preguntar... Hasta que recordó...

-Oye, ¿qué hace Momo después de clase?- inquirió ella.

-Pues... Queda con Nagisa en casa de Mami- respondió. -¿Por...?-

-"¡Lo-tería!"- pensó la de bruja sirena. -Ah, nada, solo quería saber a qué se dedicaba después de clases-

-¿Okey? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi hermana menor?- preguntó con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-Nah, era solo por curiosidad Anko-chan*, no te preocupes- respondió ella sonriendo.  
Kyouko se sonrojó un poco. Sabía que Sayaka solo usaba honoríficos con ella, y para colmo, la muy idiota lo había mezclado con el apodo que solo ella y su familia estaban autorizados a usar, pero cuando lo decía ella se sentía tan distinto que era como ser transportada a otro mundo Y lo que quiero decir es que ella no es lesbiana*.

* * *

Bueno, ella le había acompañado hasta la calle donde vivía, lo mismo de siempre. Al parecer por lo que habían hablado, Miki tenía cosas importantes que hablar con su hermana. ¿Porque de repente se interesaba en Momo y quería hablar con ella suma urgencia según Sayaka? Era un tema que le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero ya se lo preguntaría después. No crees que ella la use de excusa para ir a ver a Mami... ¿o sí? ¿Que tenia Mami que no tuviera ella de todas maneras?... Bueno, de partida unos pechos que enloquecerían a cualquier lolicon depravado, esa amabilidad intrínseca que tiene con todo el mundo, siempre estaba allí para los demás y su bendita mano de monja para cocinar*. Vale, Mami era como una hermana mayor perfecta y Sayaka le tiene mucho cariño y respeto a ella. Podría ser... que ellas... ¡NO! ¿Pero porque ese ataque repentino de celos?

Agh... Debía relajarse un poco así que decidió parar a ordenar sus pensamientos en el parque que estaba frente a ella. Se sentó en una de las bancas, precisamente la que estaba más cubierta de la sombra que daba el gran árbol que se ubicaba al centro. En eso descubres una bolsa plástica con una revista dentro. Miras la tapa y notas que por el estilo de dibujo, debía ser un cómic.

-Strange Tales 110...-

La casa editorial, Marvel, no te suena para nada, pero asumes que es "americano" por la gráfica. En la portada se anuncia en letras grandes: introduciendo al Doctor Strange, maestro de la magia negra. Allí vez a un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello negro hacia arriba con líneas blancas a los costados. Dudas que sean visos, no crees que estuvieran de moda en esa época. También notas un bigote corto con forma similar a cuernos en ambos lados. Sus ropas son azules y están atadas por una cinta naranja al medio, el cuello está levantado donde tiene colgado lo que parece un círculo amarillo que emite luz. Sus manos, enfundadas en guantes naranjas, simulaban estar haciendo un movimiento circular. Pero te llamaron la atención dos cosas: la forma fantasmal de brazos levantados en su traje y la llamarada verde detrás de él. Abres la bolsa porque era de una editorial desconocida y dudas seriamente que valga algo ese numero, pero de esta cayó un papelito que parecía tener un mensaje. Kyouko lo levantó y efectivamente había algo escrito que decía lo siguiente:

 _Querido lector,_

 _Este cómic es un regalo desinteresado para ti. Cuídalo y diviértete leyéndolo como yo lo hice en su momento. Dejare uno para ti y solo para ti por las próximas dos semanas en este mismo lugar._

 _Saludos, de parte de alguien que quiere compartir este maravilloso mundo de las historietas con otra persona._

La pelirroja se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su uniforme y se fue leyendo el cómic feliz de la vida. Total, su casa estaba a pocas cuadras.

* * *

Y en tanto la musa de la lolirroja estaba en su cama acostada encima de las frazadas. Llevaba ropa más ligera de lo habitual: una camiseta blanca y unos short azules.

Seguía metida en sus reflexiones, el profesor había hablado con ella despues de despedirse de Kyouko, le dijo que en las heraldos de Madoka el parche de memorias que Homura implanto era más débil, haciendo posible el que pudieran recordar más rápidamente que las otras. Pero...

¿que le diría mañana a Momo y a Nagisa cuando tenga que hablar con ellas?

Decirles la verdad no era tan difícil, era solo decir que Homura tenia secuestrada a Madoka.

Convencerlas era algo más complicado...

Ellas dos deberían tener muchísimas razones para no querer enfrentar a Homura, partiendo por que si no es por Mami nuestra querida adicta al queso ya estaba tocando el arpa junto a San Pedro. Y para que hablar de Momo, ella adoraba a Kyouko y por ningún motivo querría separarse de ella de nuevo. Así que sus posibilidades de cooperación eran muy bajas.

De pronto una mujer de cabello blanco con dos rayas lavanda con una armadura romana blanca se apareció súbitamente en su habitación, estaba desarmada hasta el momento que una ventisca se formo en su mano derecha y otra en su antebrazo izquierdo, estas tomaron la forma de un magnifico sable y un escudo rectangular respectivamente. Con voz solemne ella dijo:

-En guardia Sayaka Miki-

Ni corta ni perezosa la espadachín azul se transformo en chica mágica y fue a atacar a la intrusa. Error, la de cabellos blancos al parecer sabia que ella se lanzaría en un ataque directo y con un movimiento grácil dio un giro esquivándola y la golpeo con el escudo en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que se diera de bruces contra el suelo

-¡Idiota, tu defensa es pésima!- exclamo ella -¡Con razón Kyouko te dio una paliza!-

-Auch ¿oiga, la conozco?- pregunto adolorida ella por el golpe con el escudo dandose la vuelta para encontrarse con esas iris lavanda.

-No lo creo a menos que el me haya mencionado en su presentación- y luego de responder procedió a presentarse -Mi nombre es Twilight Velvet y desde el día de hoy seré tu maestra-

Sayaka parpadeo un par de veces incrédula -¿Ah?-

* * *

Mientras Nagisa se había quedado con Mami. Ah, Mami, su adorada senpai, la persona a la que le había hecho más daño y a la vez a la que más quería. Le pidió permiso a su madre para quedarse a dormir con ella, tenia algo importante que confesarle... pero no pudo. No sabia como decirle la verdad, que este mundo no era real, era una ilusión... una hermosa ilusión donde ella vivia con su madre, donde estaba sana y donde por fin puede compartir con su senpai... no, con Mami-san. Quería purgar su pecado con ella... el acabar con la vida de un ser querido tantas veces es una cruz difícil de soportar para una niña de 12 años. No dejaba de pensar siquiera un día en ello, y esa profunda herida aún sangrante que tenía en su corazoncito. Luego contemplo a la rubia a su lado, se veía tan apacible con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello suelto, esa camisa color sandía que tenia entre abierta solo ayuda a esa hermosa imagen. Mami aparentaba una chica perfecta, pero que bajo eso tenía el corazón roto. Y en el momento en que le volvieron a dar esperanzas... eso ocurrió.

Nagisa comenzó a llorar en silencio tratando de no despertar a Mami. Recordó que luego de eso, en ese espacio en blanco donde van las almas, ella solo la abrazo y le dijo que la perdonaba, y en esa ocasión al igual que ahora atino a soltar sus lágrimas cargadas de arrepentimiento y dolor. Las de ahora eran igual, nunca se pudo perdonar eso, y las pesadillas que tenia a menudo se encargaban de que no lo olvidaran.

Como si de su madre se tratase, Madoka siempre la abrazaba al despertar, tratando de reconfortarla. Y si no era ella, Wanda* lo hacia con palabras, aunque claro, ella era algo más áspera. Ahora necesitaba el abrazo de "mami" para intentar reconfortarse. De "su" Mami.

Rodeo con sus brazos su torso y se aferro a ella, poso su cabeza arriba de su hombro y comenzó a sollozar despacio, tratando de no arruinar la perfecta imagen de ella soñando.

-Perdóname Mami-san, por favor, perdóname- pego su cuerpo al de ella, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo. Se durmió pasando sus penas en esa posición.

Mami solo escucho eso último confundida ¿Perdonarle que? Decidió callar, ya mañana probablemente le contaría todo.

* * *

¿Despertar de que? ¿A qué se refería Akemi Homura exactamente? ¿Cómo que seria enemiga un día de una persona que acaba de conocer? … No, no era una completa extraña, sentía como si la hubiera conocido casi toda una vida... pero... no recordaba como. Lo único que si sabia es que su destino estaba ligado al de ella por alguna razón que desconocía...

Pero esas palabras que dijo al final... parecía alguien que había estado toda una vida preocupada de ella. Abrazó a sus oso de peluche, tenia miedo, no de esa chica, si no de lo que hipotéticamente tuvo que hacer por ella.

-¿Quien eres Homura-chan?-

* * *

 **References Time!**

 ***** **1 = De la canción** _ **Pinkie's Brew**_ **de la web serie Friendship is Witchcraft. (Por si alguno no entendio la referencia de arriba)**

 ***** **2** **= Anko es otro nombre para Kyouko (significa albaricoque).**

 ***** **3** **= "Dayo intensifies"**

 ***** **4** **= Significa que cocina muy bien.**

 ***** **5** **= Ya sabrán quien es**

 **Se que les parece tomado de los cabellos que Kyouko se ponga a leer un comic... pero eso tiene su razón de ser.**

 **Por cierto, el titulo hace referencia a un álbum de Gorillaz del mismo nombre.**

 **Bueno, esperen conti pronto, así que allí nos volvemos a leer... a no ser que les deje reviews... obviamente allí si me leerán :v**


End file.
